Oops
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, ua] Hm... resumer est impossible. Il faut lire, vous risquez d'etre surpris :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : M de chez M.**

**Pour qui : à la petite chose là-bas (Hlo) ¤ tape derrière la tête de la crevarde en souriant très gentiment ¤. C'est de sa faute. J'ai écrit ça dans le train du retour de Bruxelles, ce lundi. J'ai complété un chtouille chez mon frère et un chtouille chez moi. **

**Temps d'écriture : quatre heures.**

**Résumé : Non ! Mais des avertissements : il y a de la vulgarité, du sanscrupulisme, c'est chaud et y a de l'alcool, des cuites monstrueuses… attention à ne pas confondre : les persos n'existent pas, ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences des excès. Vous êtes prévenus et responsables. Sur ce, bonne lecture :p  
**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée !**

* * *

* * *

**Oops** **(I dit it again… ?)**

¤

**Paris, 19 février 2007 **

¤

Y a des circonstances où « je l'ai pas fait exprès » ben ça passe pas des masses.

Pas du tout même.

Y a des circonstances où « Oh putain je fais quoi là » est la chose à dire mais ça dit pas quoi faire.

Faut que je m'explique.

¤

- Hm…

¤

Je me présente, je m'appelle Trowa, j'ai 23 ans. Je suis grand, plutôt bien foutu – le sport, surtout en chambre ça entretient -.

J'ai des purs yeux vert eucalyptus et je suis châtain-roux.

Hey, on me demande souvent si ce qu'on dit des roux niveau sexe est vrai . Ben si y en a que tu me plais toi y en a qu'à vérifier.

J'ai un physique plutôt facile, vachement plus facile à porter que ce prénom de merde.

Mes vieux ont été jeunes et cons. Une Belge et un Américain.

Tournée des bars, shots et chopes, on the rocks, bière-sky, bière-sky, cuites et galoches dans les coins, maman a plus ou moins perdu sa petite fleur et papa a plus ou moins semé la petite graine.

16 ans. Quand ma mère a compris que ses nausées matinales c'était pas que l'haleine de son mec au réveil, elle a _curieusemen_t voulu se cuiter de désespoir.

Et l'heureux paternel aussi.

Mais _curieusement_ ils l'avaient pas fait.

Parce que c'était pas bien ? Nan, parce que c'était par la pinte que tout avait commencé ?

Et ouais !

¤

- …

¤

Et en plus ils ont voulu me garder. Et non il était pas trop tard pour avorter.

Et il paraît que je devrais être content. Bande d'ingrats.

Comme ils avaient aucune idée pour les prénoms et que ni l'un ni l'autre était du genre à se prendre le chou, ils ont préféré faire une bonne action et ne plus mélanger les alcools, tout du moins _ces alcools_ quand ils faisaient la fête.

Pour se rappeler à tout jamais et pour se venger de moi.

Ils ont pensé qu'à leur gueule comme d'habitude.

¤

- Oh…

¤

Bière+whisky qui les avaient fracassés égal Cuvée de **Tro**lls + Johnnie **Wa**lker égal Tro-wa égal moi.

Et je dois soi-disant me consoler parce que j'aurais pu m'appeler Cu-jo ou Roller.

N'empêche les vieux de mon vieux étaient plutôt sympa sur ce coup-là parce que c'est chaud à 16 ans quand t'as pas de taf.

Et j'en connais plein qui auraient dit démerde-toi.

Les vieux de ma mère, par exemple.

Du côté du paternel ils ont bien aidé quand j'étais tout petit – avant que mes parents aient leur appart - et puis de toute façon ils pouvaient pas la ramener des masses, ils avaient plus ou moins fait la même à leurs vieux des années plus tôt hé.

Sauf que leurs vieux les avaient bien jetés.

¤

- Oh…

¤

De mes _gentils_ parents j'ai hérité l'insubmersibilité à l'alcool – ben ouais in vine veritas, je suis né de la liqueur après tout - : impossible de me saouler et pourtant j'ai essayé avec un prénom pareil.

Sans succès.

J'ai aussi essayé de me cuiter à mort quand j'ai compris que j'étais gay et que tous les mecs sur lesquels j'allais baver seraient désespérément hétéros.

Sans succès bis.

J'ai fini par comprendre qu'avec un peu de persuasion et beaucoup d'alcool parfois on réussissait à leur faire voir la lumière…

Je pouvais devenir leur prédicateur et tenir le dard-torche de la révélation.

Je suis traître ? A quel moment j'ai dit que j'étais gentil ?

¤

- Merde, merde, merde, merde…

¤

Je suis paysagiste, je taille des buissons comme j'aimerais tailler des pipes à certains,

coupe des branches comme je couperais les couilles à d'autres.

Je fume mes clopes jusqu'au filtre comme je fumerais Heero.

¤

- Dans quoi je me suis fourré…

¤

Heero ?

Mon fantasme.

Un ami d'un ami, un barman, le top du « hot spot », mon pub préféré en France (les bars sont immenses ! En bois laqué et tout, la classe pour ce qu'on y fait).

Ben ouais j'ai émigré dans le pays des bières merdiques, mais ce lieu est mon havre de paix parce qu'ils servent de vrai bières belges.

Ça aide d'avoir un frère dans la place.

¤

- Enfin j'y suis pas encore.

¤

Heero.

Moitié Jap, moitié Belge (mon frèère !), corps à tomber, muscles à lécher, fesses à croquer.

Des yeux ? Ouais, deux, bleus mais je m'en fous, je veux juste me le faire.

Une bouche ? Hm… elle a l'air (classé X)… et il a l'air super froid et j'aime ça, alors je le chauffe, je l'allume, discrètement bien sûr, je suis pas un bourrin non plus.

Je sais pas s'il est gay depuis le temps – trois ans bordel –. On dit qu'entre nous on se repère, dans ce cas je suis hétéro ou un joli moulin parce que je repère le vent.

¤

- Oh putain je fais quoi là ?

¤

En tous cas il est au moins tolérant. Pas parce que le « Hot Spot » est un bar gay non, même pas, si c'est pas malheureux, tous les mecs mignons y sont.

Non. Heero est ami avec Amaury « Quatre » Raberba Winner.

Le « petit » Quatre. « Quatre » parce que petit détient le record absolu de loose.

Il avait réussi en soirée à se faire refouler par quatre mecs en l'espace de cinq minutes.

J'avais jamais vu un tel festival de « non », « je suis accompagné », « trop jeune, reviens dans dix ans », « je préfère les poilus » dans des délais aussi rapides.

C'était ça quand on tentait sa chance dans un groupe avec que des mecs qui te plaisaient. C'était ça quand on avait faim.

N'empêche qu'est-ce que je m'étais poilé.

A peine vingt ans, tu pinces le nez t'as le lait qui coule.

¤

- …

¤

Un ours sans poils. Gentil, vraiment, le cœur sur la main.

Il est en train de finir es études pour être éducateur social, sérieux il en faut, moi je saurais pas.

Il a bossé un temps au « Hot Spot » pour payer les frais d'inscription – et ses propres frais aussi -, les parents étaient trop riches pour qu'il soit boursier.

Seulement les parents trop riches l'avaient trop jeté quand ils avaient appris que plus homo que lui c'était illégal.

Ça, l'administration y pensait pas des masses avant d'attribuer ou de dire « jette-toi » pour les bourses.

Alors ils l'avaient pas mis à la rue, nan, ils avaient été plus subtils que ça.

La pression y avait que ça de vrai et y avait qu'en bière que ça assurait.

Quatre avait quand même un pote qui lui avait permis de souffler un peu et de l'héberger vite fait et surtout plus près de son école.

C'était pas avec mon 12 m2 avec WC et douche extérieurs de l'époque, au 10è étage sans ascenseur à l'autre bout de Paris qu'il allait aller à Marne-La-Vallée.

Pas quand on avait un pote qui créchait à Lognes. Et ce pote c'était Heero.

Et Heero savait que Quatre était gay quand il lui avait donné du boulot à 17 piges. Et d'après ce que Blondie avait dit, il l'avait ni jeté, ni jugé.

Et puis de toute façon je le connaissais pas vraiment à l'époque alors l'héberger…

Sans pitié ? Non, réaliste.

¤

¤

Trois ans que je connais Quatre, donc.

Il m'avait servi un verre à l'époque où il bossait au « Hot ».

C'était la première fois que j'y allais et Heero était en vacances.

J'ai dit au petit qu'il était super jeune pour bosser là et il a répondu qu'il faisait pas son âge.

Ça m'a fait rire. C'était pas faux. A dix-sept piges il en paraissait quinze.

Une gueule de minot genre « Andros » sans bouclettes, cheveux blonds Barbie, profil aristo – c'était pas comme s'il en était pas un même s'il avait été déshérité -, yeux turquoises que j'aime pas – trop moche cette couleur -, petit, musclé du squelette sous n'importe quelles fringues, que ce soit le pantalon-chemise noire cintrée du « Hot » ou le jeans-baskets civil.

Un truc que t'aurais vu plutôt poussé par le vent mais qui avait bien su mener sa barque malgré tout.

Il avait vécu chez Heero bordel et rien que pour ça je le hais.

Par contre il était bien ballot, pas foutu de savoir avec leurs horaires décalés et la propre vie privée (sexuelle) de Quatre, si mon fantasme levait des mecs ou des meufs voire les deux.

Pas un « Têtu » qui traînait, pas un godemichet, pas de plugs, pas de traces, rien. Juste des capotes.

Y avait bien des indices de nanas mais ça voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était hétéro.

Ben ouais quand mes copines me rendent visite dans mon deux pièces (la gloire, je suis plus obligé de me peler le cul sur le palier pour me doucher et j'ai même une machine à laver… pas d'ascenseur, faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, par contre je suis au deuxième étage), elles laissent leurs affaires.

C'est pas pour autant que je couche avec même si certaines voudraient.

Ou c'est ptet moi qui ais de l'espoir ?

¤

Si Quatre savait que dalle pour Heero, ça l'avait pas empêché de me repérer et quand mon sushi a fini par rentrer de vacances – quelque chose comme un mois après avoir tapé la discute avec Blondie pour la première fois – et que j'étais trop surpris pour pas avoir l'air d'être autre chose qu'un con fini -, il me l'a confirmé.

Là on est devenus potes.

En particulier parce qu'il m'a dit que mon fantasme était carrément pas le sien.

Ouais j'avoue, c'est plus facile l'amitié comme ça, quand on se marche pas directement sur les plates-bandes.

¤

- Allez, faut y aller…

¤

Après le petit a quitté le bar pour commencer ses stages heureusement rémunérés, mais ça nous avait pas empêché d'y retourner.

Oh que non.

En plus, ce salaud avait déjà vu Heero à poil. Et ça lui passait au dessus du coquillard ! Tain il aurait pu prendre des photos et penser à moi.

Il avait dit qu'il était, je le cite : « Esthétiquement blindé, foutrement bien gaulé mais désespérément pas son style même si, s'il disait oui il dirait pas non ».

Pff moi je dirais clairement pas non. Mais moi j'ai pas forcément envie de me faire jeter alors je tends des perches et il s'en sert pour me planter et sauter au dessus de ma gueule.

Je suis le Jean Galfione de la loose sur ce coup-là.

Heero était sympa mais on n'était pas super proches : après tout il n'était que le pote d'un super pote, on se disait bonjour, on se demandait des nouvelles mais sans plus.

Quatre était le bien.

¤

-…

¤

Quatre avait fini par déménager en début d'année. L'enfer. Plus aucune excuse pour se ramener chez son « hébergeur à titre gratuit ».

Il avait décidé de pendre la crémaillère aujourd'hui, vu que c'était le seul jour où les gens qu'il voulait inviter dans son grand deux-pièces n'étaient dispos que là.

Et il avait invité Heero (j'aime Quatre) et ses potes de promo que j'avais jamais vus mais dont il m'avait souvent parlé.

Hilde, une Allemande plutôt cool et Delano, un Franco-Américain.

_Delano_, ouais, comme le président Roosevelt. Ses parents avaient voulu être originaux comme les miens sauf qu'ils s'étaient pas cuités ou qu'ils lui avaient pas raconté toute l'histoire.

Paraît que le nom de jeune fille de sa mère c'est Roosevelt et que son père s'appelle Franklin.

Cte blague.

Il doit y avoir deux-trois pèlerins, genre l'administration et sa famille, qui l'appellent « Delano » ou « Del » (comme les ordis).

Non, on l'appelle « Duo », parce qu'il sortait toujours avec deux mecs à la fois pour avoir, je le cite : « deux fois plus de plaisir et les larguer deux fois plus vite parce qu'après il se faisait deux fois plus chier »

Pas nympho. Juste une libido de dingue assumée, parce qu'il faut pas se leurrer, pour se taper _systématiquement_ deux mecs et assurer – c'était pas comme si j'avais pas eu des échos par Quatre - fallait avoir la santé.

¤

Winner aimait rendre service, c'était dans sa nature et je m'y connais en buissons.

Cette force tranquille qu'on pourrait facilement prendre pour de la naïveté tellement il faisait preuve de placidité, un bucheron Canadien parlant aux caribous.

On l'imaginait sans caractère alors qu'il en avait, qu'il laissait peut-être couler trop de choses de la part des gens et ça pouvait être casse-couilles pour les autres, seulement lui il s'en foutait.

Super patient, pas prise de tête, une crème. A peine plus grand à vingt piges qu'à dix-sept, une mâchoire plus carrée, des cheveux moins Andros, plus courts.

Mais toujours une bouille de môme… bon j'abuse il a du poil au menton mais… c'est QUATRE, quoi !

¤

- …

¤

Jamais chiant, débrouillard, petit frère… j'avais du mal à le voir différemment.

Ou plutôt si : Andros était devenu Cupidard : grâce à lui j'allais non seulement avoir une excuse pour voir Heero, mais en plus il allait ramener de la bibine du « Hot » et vu que mon charme naturel m'avait amené le vent, j'allais me servir un tantinet de l'ambiance fiesta et du seul lit de l'appart' (le clic-clac récup' pour baiser c'est NIET, désolé Quat' la fin justifie les moyens) pour pouvoir coller la main au panier de fruits du demi dieu Nippo-Belge.

Et si ça marchait pas j'aurais pu accuser la bibine. Et puis ce qui est cool avec tenter de tirer son coup chez les autres c'est que si on se fait jeter, le mec en question peut pas vous virer d'un appart qui est pas le sien.

Cynique, moi ? Prévoyant !

¤

Las.

Aujourd'hui j'ai bossé comme un connard 12 heures d'affilée, j'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi me changer et je me suis ramené avec un jean sale, un t-shirt reconverti en marcel que je me suis pris pour Marc Landers et des baskets qui ont vécu, à puer la sueur quand tous étaient nickels.

Heero en t-shirt-pantalon col Mao noir du « Hot », Duo avec OH PUTAIN JE L'AVAIS PAS VU DE DOS QUEL CUL… - hm, désolé, avec un t-shirt col v blanc et un baggy kaki tout simple.

J'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux si longs, je déteste les tifs à rallonge chez un mec, ça laisse des traces dans le pieu et dans la salle de bains, mais sa natte met en valeur sa cambrure de black. Pas trop cambré, ce qu'il faut.

Putain… pas mon style mais en quatre heures je dis CLAIREMENT pas non…

Mais je partage pas, même pour une nuit. J'aime bien être le centre d'intérêt du pieu, l'attraction de la fête foraine.

On peut pas être à deux jongleurs sur la même boule.

Par contre se la jouer tongs avec son fut' quand t'as des orteils laids ben ça le faisait pas trop. Mais bon on pouvait lui pardonner ça, il était propre, lui.

¤

Hilde était en jogging de fille cintré gris – comprendre près du corps qui te sert pas à transpirer, street-wear plus wear que street – avec une sorte de paire de baskets à talons rouges et aux lacets blancs, genre des baskets de boxer les talons en moins, on t'a reconnue Hilde Balboa –

Duo est bi. C'est ptet aussi sa copine, en tous cas elle voulait, ça se voyait et Duo ce soir il avait capté personne sauf Quatre.

Il a sorti plus d'une fois dans la soirée qu'il était à fond blonds. GO QUATRE ! Tu l'as dit toi-même qu'il était un bon coup – quoique ptet que tu l'as essayé, après tout c'est toi qui a donné l'info – sinon te prive pas ! Me gênerait pas si j'étais pas du genre exclusif au pieu (un à la fois, merci, ce qui était **pas** incompatible avec plusieurs dans la soirée, fallait pas confondre exclusivité et fidélité).

C'est ce que j'ai pensé.

Mais Amaury était du genre tout doux, à ne pas pousser.

Le genre je prends mon temps et éventuellement mon pied.

Le genre lourd. Peut-être plus un ourson qu'un ours. Et je le revois bucheron Canadien avec son caribou dans la forêt.

¤

En tous cas, avoir bossé comme un connard, ça m'a catapulté : deux bières, trois tequilas, un ou deux whisky-coca servis par Heero – qui avait la main lourde – et pour la première et misérable fois j'ai été déchiré de la vie, je suis parti en live total – la fatigue, ça fracasse, un peu comme quand on va à la mer et qu'on retour on boit, on est HS total –

Et apparemment me suis endormi comme une merde à je sais pas quelle heure.

¤

Me rappelle juste d'un Heero très près de moi mort de rire – putain il sentait bon… - me conseillant de boire un verre d'eau pour que ça passe.

Hmm… frissons… il a un sex-appeal de dingue ce mec.

Mais la loose. « Bois un verre d'eau, (connard) », ça ressemble curieusement à « prends un chewing-gum, Emile ».

La pure loose.

¤

- Hm…

* * *

Me suis réveillé à l'instant, j'ai les yeux éclatés, la lune est haute et pleine et elle éclaire la pièce, rideaux-voiles de merde qui sont même pas fermés. 

Je sais pas où je suis mais y a un matelas et des draps sous mon cul.

Je sais que j'ai chaud et que je suis chez Quatre mais où, je sais pas, je connais pas bien la baraque, j'ai porté les meubles, je les ai pas rangés.

Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais c'est la nuit.

J'ai pas mal au crâne, je suis juste mort, allongé sur le dos.

J'ai une main à plat sur le matelas.

Et l'autre main sur un truc… oh… rempli ? Dieu des gays est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Oh… Oh… C'est pas vrai… j'aurais de la chance ce soir ?

Mon sushi m'aurait bordé jusqu'au bout ?

Oui… YES !!!

Et ce truc au-dessus… ce serait ses plaquettes ?

¤

- …

¤

Par contre ce bout de tissus… ça gêne…

C'est pas aussi doux que sa peau.

Oh il me laisse faire… il a écarté un peu les cuisses et à travers ce…

Ah MERDE c'est pas un boxer c'est un caleçon… LA LOOSE !

Y aurait ptet des petits carreaux dessus ? Héhé.

Je me mets sur le flan pour le mater, va pas me faire croire qu'il dort avec cette trique.

Il en a une bien bonne comme j'aime. La prise en main est hmm bordel je bande comme un cheval.

Et lui…

Lui…

Il a les cheveux vachement clairs sous la lune…

Super clairs…

Limite… blonds ?

…

…

…

Sueurs froides.

OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE.

Retirer la main len-te-ment.

¤

- Hm…

¤

Pas de gestes brusques.

Dou-ce-ment.

Oh putain de bordel de queue. Le CON.

C'est le bucheron.

¤

- ...

¤

NE pas paniquer.

Ne PAS paniquer.

Ne pas PANIQUER.

NE PAS NIQUER.

Qu'est-ce que je fous dans son pieu.

Pourquoi c'est pas Heero ?

DOULEUR DECEPTION.

Dieu des gays t'existes pas. C'est ptet pour ça que je suis agnostique.

¤

- Hm…

¤

Couché sur le dos le salaud, pas chié de ronquer comme un pacha.

Tain il dresse fort le brave.

Non mais à quoi je pense ?

C'est Quatre, quoi, pas Heero !

Une queue est une queue et tain elle me donne la dalle cette banane, j'ai envie de me la bouffer…

Mais MERDE c'est Nounours ! Andros !

_Ça c'est fort de fruits…_

A côté de ça ave le calebar de père de famille, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Heero je suis sûr qu'il porte des boxers. Il a un cul à ça.

¤

- ...

¤

Relever la main.

Un geste aérien.

Et hop je m'envole.

Et merde il suit le mouvement.

Attrape mon poignet.

Replace ma main où elle était sur le calebut.

Maman c'est moi où elle a encore grossi ?

¤

- Hmph…

¤

Apparemment il doit vraiment pioncer où il feinte trop bien.

Aucune réaction sauf qu'il relâche ma veuve poignet.

On attend quelques secondes.

Pauvre Quat' s'il savait que c'était moi il serait vert.

C'était pas comme si on était attirés l'un par l'autre.

Il m'a déjà dit que j'étais comme un grand frère.

Pas d'ambigüité.

Tain il le cache bien son jeu ! Il a de ses tablettes…

Je redécolle.

Mouvement aérien.

Oui je fais l'avion et alors.

Je suis…

¤

- Hm…

¤

Je suis un oiseau qui vient de se prendre un énième vent.

Il attrape à nouveau ma main, toujours en dormant – pas eu le temps de la lever très haut – et la replace sur…

Papa !

Cette fois il la lâche pas.

Il se frotte contre ma main à travers le calbar.

Il grossit encore.

… le pauvre, quoi.

¤

- …

¤

Dans son sommeil il se rapproche de moi.

Sa poigne est forte et –putain non merde quoi, c'est QUATRE, bordel !

Il se colle à moi, on est épaule contre épaule, sa tête est à présent de profil, vers mon visage.

Son souffle est contre mon cou et il empeste la téquila.

Je le touche mais c'est pas à moi qu'il pense.

L'enfoiré ! Moi aussi je veux dormir voir PLUS !

Mais contrairement à toi… je SAIS que c'est toi !

¤

- Lala…

¤

Allez c'est parti.

On relève la mimine encore.

On est un condor.

_El condor pasa…_

Avec un peu de chance je pourrais sortir sans stress et voir si Heero est dans le coin parce que j'ai une gaule d'assassin et je peux pas me faire le ptiot même s'il a que trois ans de moins que moi.

Ce serait limite incestueux.

Faut bien que l'un des deux soit raisonnable.

…

¤

- Hm…

¤

Putain je veux BAISER, faut que je me CASSE.

Quatre ! Mets-y du tien !

Lâche ma main, bordel.

¤

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Quatre ?

¤

Et merde…

¤

- Le pape, crétin.

- …

- Tu me chauffes et tu crois que tu vas me mettre un vent ? Tu l'as rêvée où ? Tu finis ce que tu as commencé.

¤

Il chuchote contre mon oreille et sa poigne se fait plus forte.

Il a de la force le bucheron. A force de le prendre pour un chasseur de caribou j'en oublie qu'il faut de la force pour manier une hache.

Il dort plus.

Il a une voix ensommeillée… ptet qu'il sait pas que c'est moi ?

Alors ?

¤

- …

- …

¤

Non, non parce que moi je saurais.

Je suis ptet crétin et sans scrupule mais j'ai encore une conscience. (Ne PAS rire).

Ne rien dire de plus.

Ne rien dire... 

OH PUTAIN SA MAIN !

Mais je suis à poil !?

¤

- Trowa, Trowa, Trowa, détends-toi, ça va aller…

¤

Grillé, apparemment ma voix se reconnaît même en chuchotement et plus ou moins bourré.

Et vu que je suis pas bavard ma voix on l'entend pas souvent donc ouais on peut la mémoriser.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pense ?

Oh…

Oh putain il a une de ces voix quand il bande…

A me rassurer comme le nounours-bucheron-caribou qu'il est.

A… me grimper dessus comme ça…

NON ! Un peu de logique ! De bon sens !

¤

- Quatre…

- Chuuuut… personne ne saura, on fera doucement si tu veux…

- Hmm…

¤

Putain il a un de ces CORPS ?

Il se frotte contre moi, il a lâché ma… par contre sa banane dans le calebut me…

Ça devient humide…

Faut qu'il sache.

¤

- Quatre… j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je m'en fous.

- …

- Je vais pas te laisser dormir, Trowa. J'ai rien demandé, moi, c'est toi qui t'es endormi comme une merde dans mon pieu.

¤

Il me chauffe de trop.

J'en peux plus.

Il la veut ma queue ? Il va l'avoir.

C'est pas comme s'il était pas consentant.

¤

- Il est où ton matos ?

- Dans ta main, Trowa.

¤

Salaud. Il sourit.

Je parlais pas de ce matos-là.

Dans ma main j'ai une banane bien mûre que j'ai envie d'éplucher.

Entre ses dents il tient la pochette d'une capote que je sais pas d'où il la sort, là, mais je m'en tape, je veux me le taper.

Entre ses cuisses il tient ma nuit.

Et il me lèche l'épaule du bout de la langue.

Et il murmure et s'il continue je vais pas me retenir.

C'est ptet ce qu'il veut mais si je largue les amarres tout seul ça va faire pitié.

¤

- Dis, Trowa…. ça t'arrive souvent d'essayer de défroquer les mecs qui sont dans ton pieu ?

- Ouais ! Quand c'est _mon_ pieu !

¤

Logique, banane.

Non pas banane.

Couché banane.

Patate, voilà, patate.

¤

- Alors…. t'as fait exprès de pas le faire exprès….

¤

Je lui roule une pelle.

Fin de discussion.

* * *

On a baisé comme des malades et le « Putain c'est Quatre, quoi » s'est transformé en OH PUTAIN QUATRE ». 

Amaury c'était trop long dans ma bouche.

Presque comme…

Je m'en lèche les lèvres.

Il a souri le salaud.

¤

¤

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé seul dans le plumard, les draps bleus par terre – et bons pour une lessive -, le matelas dépoitraillé.

Oh tiens ? Les murs étaient blancs et y avait des cadres avec chez pas quoi dessus, j'ai pas mes lentilles, je sais pas et je m'en tape.

Me suis douché, téléguidé avant de retourner au salon avec un des peignoirs tout blanc de la salle de bains.

Trop jaune.

Heureusement qu'il y avait des carreaux blanc au dessus du lavabo, ça faisait moins mal aux yeux.

C'était vachement propre mine de rien… et le Quatre était plutôt bordélique, Heero pétait un mini câble à cause de ça.

Putain ma tête. Putain mes courbatures. J'y avais eu droit.

¤

- Héhé.

¤

Tout le monde était resté chez Quatre apparemment, tous avec leurs fringues de la veille, plus ou moins.

Heero était en slip – ce qui aurait été la loose s'il avait pas un putain de tatouage de dragon noir sur la fesse droite – avec un corps que j'avais pas vraiment la force de trop mater, de désirer.

Il matait ouvertement un Duo complètement décalqué en baggy torse nu, les cheveux lâchés, qui curieusement regardait partout sauf mon fantasme.

Lorsque le chevelu a tenté de s'asseoir sur un des poufs noirs du salon, il a grimacé.

Et Heero… on aurait dit qu'il souriait.

¤

- Salut.

-'Lut Trowa.

¤

Alors soit Quatre il s'est relevé la nuit…

Soit je suis somnambule…

Soit Hilde est un trans.

Soit…

…

¤

- Barton.

¤

NAN !

J'aurais dû…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

OUAIS !

La prochaine fois ce sera MOI :p

Merci Delano, Duo, mon frère d'avoir ouvert la voie !

Si Heero et moi on sort avec toi ça te dis ? Bon je partage pas mais pour une fois je peux faire une exception ?

Y a Heero dans le lot.

Et puis fais pas cette gueule… ça arrive de se taper des imprévus, tu sais.

¤

- Bon, me faut un café.

¤

Heero avait l'air à peine fatigué.

Duo avait l'air gêné et d'y avoir eu droit.

Moi je sais pas et je m'en fous.

Hilde avait l'air détruite.

Elle était en jogging sans baskets. Elle était rouge, limite verte.

Elle était la seule à pas avoir baisé la pauvre.

Là, histoire de s'occuper les mains, elle range le champ de ruines – bouteilles vides ou à moitié (y avait pas que de l'alcool, hein ? Y avait des jus de fruits pour les cocktails alcooli-) et de junk, des fringues ruinés par on voulait pas savoir quoi… ce genre de trucs, quoi.

¤

- Café ?

¤

Quatre sort de la cuisine à ce moment avec un plateau blanc, assorti à ses murs du salon et une cafetière.

Y a quelques fruits aussi mais je doute qu'il y en ait qui aient la dalle.

La baise ça creusait mais la cuite ça vidait un peu quand même.

Quoique Hilde a eu le vent du nord dans ses courts cheveux soyeux donc elle a ptet faim.

Le bucheron… qui porte très bien son nom.

Cheveux dans tous les sens, boxer blanc – ENFIN ! Il a ptet pas voulu qu'on voit son caleçon de grand-père (ou plutôt il était ruiné).

Enfin… NON PAS ENFIN ! Quatre, quoi !

Je m'y ferais pas.

Il a un corps pas tout sec à tomber. Je l'avais jamais vu torse nu. Il devrait changer de magasin ou prendre des trucs à sa taille.

¤

- Ouais.

- Steup.

- Bien vu.

- Merci.

¤

Toujours pas mon style mais… faut reconnaître que tant qu'on a pas essayé on peut pas savoir.

Ça donne raison aux loosers de boite, ça. Mais y a des limites aux essayages.

Apparemment ses yeux étaient plus foncés quand il sortait du lit et qu'il y avait passé une nuit sympathique.

Ça lui faisait pas le même regard.

Barbe de la veille, clope au bec pas allumée…

Il me regarde.

¤

- Tro, t'as le briquet à côté de toi.

¤

Il pose le plateau sur la table basse que tout le monde puisse se servir.

Je lui file le briquet.

J'ai failli l'éborgner tellement j'ai lancé fort.

Trop mort. Ptiot m'a épuisé.

Cte honte.

Ce type était un mutant.

Il allume sa clope et tire deux bonnes lattes alors que je lui dis.

¤

- Désolé.

- C'est pas ta faute. Tu l'as pas fait exprès.

¤

Et là il m'a souri en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, entre sexe et taquinerie, avant de reprendre une taf, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Et là j'ai plus su où me foutre, je crois que c'est la première fois que je rougis depuis ma première fois expresse.

Je vais le calmer le gamin.

Je vais le faire grimper aux rideaux.

Encore.

Lui retirer ce petit air moqueur.

Je souris.

Il finit sa clope.

¤

- Tu l'as dit, petit.

¤

Il hausse un sourcil… pose le filtre sur un gobelet de plastique blanc improvisé cendrier et prend une banane moyenne sur le plateau.

Y avait des oranges, il pouvait pas en prendre une ?

Il l'épluche, la porte à sa bouche avant de répondre nonchalamment.

¤

- Petit ?

¤

Je souris.

Heero glisse quelque chose dans la poche arrière du baggy de Duo qui lève les yeux au plafond.

Hilde fait semblant d'avoir des amis qui l'appellent pile poil à ce moment-là pour s'esquiver dans le couloir et moi je sais pas ce que je fais, je calcule pas, me prends pas la tête.

Juste un truc. Il perd rien pour attendre l'enfoiré.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

¤

Quoique non pas « owari ».

Sans dec…

Pauvre Hilde, elle tire une de ces gueules… son portable n'a plus de batterie et elle se la joue je suis au phone, ça doit être grave quand même.

Je me lève genre j'ai envie de pisser ou que je me préoccupe d'elle. En fait je m'en fous, j'ai passé une nuit de malade. Que ma gueule ?

Là, ouais. Je veux juste savoir.

Et je sais qu'elle sait.

Je sais qu'elle sait comment le poulpe pro blond a pu se taper mon sushi , ça se voit à comment elle les a matés.

Elle les mate comme si elle s'était mangé un pain dans la gueule. Même s'ils étaient loin d'être collés l'un à l'autre, on sentait que l'un s'était tapé l'autre.

Elle se les mate comme si elle s'était farci leurs ébats en son digital haute résolution, en haute déf du mec que tu veux se taper un mec que tu hais parce que c'est pas toi.

Elle est faible alors j'en joue, je demande de ses nouvelles.

¤

- Ça va Hilde ? T'as pas l'air bien.

- T'as baisé, toi.

¤

Cash.

Et ouais, c'est vrai.

Ayons l'air d'être compatissant au lieu d'avoir l'air d'y avoir eu droit.

¤

- Ouais. C'était pas prévu.

- Eux non plus c'était pas prévu ! C'est votre faute bande d'ingrats !

¤

Oula… elle délire, la pauvre.

Mais elle parle du truc et fait l'amalgame.

Je remue le couteau dans la plaie.

¤

- Euh… faut dormir la nuit…

- EVENTUELLEMENT quand certains baiseront en silence ? Vous pensez pas aux autres et à leur frustration ?

- Trop bourrés pour ça.

¤

Yeux qui brillent.

Oh-Oh…

¤

- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit avant…

* * *

« Flashback »

¤

- Quatre… QUATRE…

- VOS GUEULES ON S'ENTEND PLUS SE BRANLER ! BANDE DE SALAUDS !

¤

Cri du cœur intérieur.

Grognements.

Torse et pieds nus, petit caleçon noir en coton, Duo Maxwell n'aimant pas les moule-couilles, l'Américain essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à son sort.

Le fin tissu noir glissait sur sa peau en laissant ses parties respirer, le sauvant de la compression d'un boxer.

Le sauvant d'une éruption imminente.

Et puis ça mettait en valeur ses cuisseaux de rameur du Club Med World. Ça servait d'avoir des potes un peu partout, ça permettait de faire du sport – frimer – pour pas cher.

Et ça lui faisait un putain de cul rond et musclé comme un ballon de basket pas trop gonflé.

Sinon ça faisait mal et c'était une Brésilienne.

Ferme ce qu'il fallait. Parfait pour de grandes mains.

¤

- Bordel de merde.

¤

Natte complètement foirée de s'être endormi comme une pauvre merde sur les nichons de Hilde en écoutant du Muse dans le salon, allongé sur du lino et une excuse de tapis rouge parce qu'il cachait les défauts – la boulette de shit qui avait fait un petit trou entre autres -.

Ils étaient trop déchirés pour défaire le clic-clac et à vrai dire c'était pas comme s'il se rappelait à quel moment il était parti pour lalaland.

Mais il savait quand et pourquoi il dormait plus.

Debout à la force de la gaule, téléguidé par le dard de l'enfer il s'était réveillés en sueur, la tête dans le cul, scout toujours prêt mais vu la situation il avait deux choix.

¤

- Boire.

- Se branler.

- Se branler et boire.

¤

Mais il pouvait pas le faire avec Hilde dans les parages. Pas par pudeur, non.

Juste parce qu'il était PAS bi et se l'astiquer devant une moule sur son rocher ça allait pas le faire du tout.

L'appart n'étant pas bien grand – une trentaine de mètres carrés -, il avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller se soulager dans la salle de bains – c'était le plus urgent -, il se bibinerait juste après.

Le barman les avait pas grugés sur l'alcool.

S'asseoir dans le noir – y avait une fenêtre mais la lune était pas du bon côté, on voyait que dalle – sur la cuvette rabattue des WC – vieil appart, toilettes dans la salle de bains – à l'abri des regards avec la chambre à côté.

Super mais pas le choix.

Seulement..

La cuvette avait des cuisses.

¤

- Gloups.

¤

Sueurs froides.

Ou plutôt sueurs chaudes.

Il pensait s'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes parce qu'il y avait pas de chaises dans la salle de bain et de toute façon y aurait pas la place entre le lavabo, la baignoire et le bidet.

Et le bidet c'était pas confortable.

Il se retrouvait entre des cuisses bien fermes.

La fente (protégée par le calebar) contre ce qui ressemblait au dos d'une main.

La lisière du calebut contre un champignon. C'était trop doux pour être un gland et pourtant...

Euh...

Il déglutit.

Il était pris la main dans le sac - ou plutôt la main dans son calebut, près à dégainer.

Mais apparemment quelqu'un avait dégainé avant lui.

¤

- …

¤

Quelqu'un avait eu la même idée que lui et vu le festival sonore c'était pas anormal.

Seulement quand on était un peu fait on pensait à sa gueule et pas à celle des autres.

On avait un peu tendance à oublier qu'on n'était pas tout seul.

Regard à gauche.

Regard à droite.

Mais il faisait noir. Ça servait pas à grand chose mais bon on le faisait quand même.

L'excitation donnait un regain de quéquette. Le souffle alcoolisé contre son cou aussi.

Mais ça disait pas qui c'était.

Etre déchiré empêchait plus ou moins la réflexion alors on procédait par élimination.

Avec l'autre main, celle qui était pas sur les bijoux de famille on énumérait.

¤

Euh...

¤

D'abord le pouce. Lui.

¤

Ensuite l'index, Hilde. Hilde n'avait pas de trique, autrement il serait limite avec elle en train d'en profiter (s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre).

¤

Le majeur et l'annulaire.

Trowa, ce barbare, était en train de se taper _so_n Quatre mais quelque chose de dramatique parce qu'il était vert et en même temps ça lui donnait faim.

Un vrai film de cul où les gens prenaient leur pied et ça s'entendait.

Et ça frustrait putain...

¤

Et l'auriculaire...

Ce petit doigt de merde c'était...

Ne restait que Heero « bien membré d'après Amaury » Yuy.

Et ne restait qu'une chose à dire.

¤

- Oops ?

- Oops.

¤

A essayer de se lever très discrètement en espérant que le mec était suffisamment mort bourré pour pas se rappeler qu'il était en face d'un cul.

Enfin façon de parler.

Mais derrière il avait une de ces barres...

Le grand mystère, celui qu'on savait pas s'il était chou ou mr Freeze, celui que Trowa bouffait des yeux toute la soirée avant de se retrouver complètement schlasse dans le pieu de Quatre après avoir renversé sa bière sur lui.

Genre il était parti se changer et barman l'aurait aidé...

Il s'était endormi à moitié sapé le salaud, et le métis l'avait déshabillé pour pas qu'il reste dans le poisseux et recouvert.

Sympa le gars.

Duo l'aurait laissé dans sa merde. Fatigué ok, mais à ce moment-là tu te pintes pas.

Et si tu l'as pas fait exprès c'est ton problème.

Et puis l'était pas si fracasse ça puisqu'il s'était tapé son blond.

Le salaud.

¤

Bon, comme barman préparait le terrain c'est sûr la trique était pas de sa faute.

Comme quéquette n°2 avait l'air d'être un peu plus vaillante il pouvait déduire que c'était à cause de son postérieur.

Parce que de dos et dans le noir ben, un cul étant un cul,

il aurait très bien pu être Hilde….

Oh l'idée !

Il ne dirait rien et la laisserait se taper la honte le lendemain.

Se relever.

Doucement.

Enfin tenter.

En essayant de pas trop se froter sur la main...

¤

- Hm...

¤

D'ailleurs elle avait disparu pendant sa réflexion.

Et merdum.

Barman avait à présent la main sur son ventre.

Pas de poil et des tablettes : ça pouvait encore être Hilde.

Et l'autre sur la cuisse droite.

Ça ne pouvait désespérément pas être Hilde, il y avait décidément trop de sapins sur sa piste de ski.

Quoiqu'elle était en jogging, elle pouvait toujours passer pour poilue...

Le seul truc qu'il avait oublié dans ses élucubrations nocturnes était ses cheveux.

Il était le seul à avoir les cheveux aussi longs. Et à moins qu'une gonzesse ait pu rentrer en cachette, ça pouvait être que lui.

¤

- …

¤

Trahi par la natte dans le dos, même si Heero avait semblé avoir une hésitation en caressant les poils de la cuisse.

C'était ptet pas son truc.

Conclusion : il ne servait à rien de rester silencieux, il était grillé.

Ses doigts étaient calleux et doux, un peu secs.

Ses ongles courts et pas rongés - ça sentait – gratouillait tranquillement.

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

Ça arrangeait pas ses affaires.

L'autre rapprochait ses lèvres de son oreille.

Il fallait chuchoter, la salle de bains faisait écho.

¤

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Euh. Ben ouais

¤

Ben disons que là il pouvait pas faire autre chose que se barrer.

Ah si, il pouvait se branler, mais il osait plus vraiment depuis l'incident.

¤

- OH PUTAIN QUATRE, QUATRE, ARRETE, arrête...

- Tu veux pas que j'arrête, Trowa...

- Tu vas me tuer...

- Tu préfères quand je fais moins doucement ?

¤

Y en avait qui en avait rien à foutre de l'écho.

Bordel

La tête du lit de bois se fracassait à un rythme langoureux, croissant, contre le mur.

Le matelas ne crissait pas fort mais on l'entendait, on le vivait quand même.

On sentait le poids du corps à corps.

Bordel ils donnaient chaud ces deux là.

Et bordel... le Barton, silencieux et tout... qu'est-ce qu'il avait de la voix ?

De la salle de bains, qui était juste à côté, on entendait tout...

Et du salon ça devait être à peine moins fort.

Pauvre Hilde.

Duo était obligé de sourire.

C'était pathétiquement comique.

¤

- Eh ben mon con vas-y lâche-toi... c'est ça faire doucement ?

- Jaloux ?

¤

S'il était jaloux ?

Ben OUAIS !

¤

- Grave. Ils baisent, j'écoute. C'est la loose.

- Sûr.

¤

Et l'autre était d'accord, ah quand même.

Et il avait la tête qui tournait entre sa gaule, les mains de l'autre qui faisaient pas grand-chose mais déjà trop, le noir partout qui exacerbait ses sens et bien sûr la bibine.

Il devrait déjà être parti se finir il savait pas où mais ailleurs.

¤

- Putain je suis bourré...

- Pas encore.

¤

A peine soufflée la remarque, il se marrait le chameau.

Pas très fort, pas très longtemps.

Il avait un rire chaud le glaçon.

Sérieux.

Il avait vraiment une raison de se lever ?

Nan il était pas prude.

Ouais il se contrefoutait des trucs sans lendemain.

Ouais il avait des capotes... quelque part... et puis Amaury était un petit poucet, il en semait pas mal dans son armoire à pharmacie.

Et puis dans le salon.

Et puis dans sa chambre...

Et puis c'était un tout petit peu son cadeau de crémaillère perso, pour qu'il puisse « baptiser son nouvel appart comme il se devait mais en toute sécurité ».

L'autre mec il le connaissait que de la soirée, plutôt à peu près pas mal d'après ses souvenirs flous, même si pas son genre.

Et puis ils étaient dans le noir il pouvait faire largement comme si.

C'était pourquoi déjà qu'il devait se lever ?

En plus il avait envie aussi...

¤

- Et je risque pas de l'être ce soir.

- J'ai un magnum.

¤

Un éclat de rire.

¤

- Tu te surestimes.

¤

C'était pas comme s'il la sentait pas contre ses fesses.

Elle était hm... ma fois sympathique mais pas de quoi le retourner.

Enfin façon de parler.

¤

- Non. J'ai gardé un magnum de champagne dans la cuisine.

- Ah...

¤

Ah d'accord...

Les mains du Barman étaient toujours en train de le caresser sauf que du ventre la main gauche avait migré sur le torse et la droite était remontée bien en haut de la cuisse et les doigts commençaient à taper l'incruste par en dessous, dans le caleçon.

¤

- Hm ?

- On finit d'abord ?

¤

Oh, la mimine remontait vers les...

Euh nanananananan.

¤

- Ok mais chacun de son côté.

- Hm.

¤

Le scepticisme absolu.

Euh vous êtes assis sur la cuvette des chiottes à vous branler avec un mec qui vient s'asseoir entre vos cuisses, avec un cul d'enfer bi comme il le fait croire ben ouais vous êtes sceptique.

Comme la fosse.

Et pourtant.

¤

- Nan sérieux. C'est pas que t'es pas sympa mais bon...

- Quoi ?

¤

Ouais hein, quoi ?

Et pourtant.

La raison était évidente.

Fallait se barrer loin.

¤

- Ben y a que toi.

¤

Les mimines avaient arrêté de jouer et la question se lisait sur les mains.

Braille corporel toujours aussi excitant.

¤

- Hein ?

¤

Ouais il comprenait pas le pauvre, il était juste grave excité et on le comprenait, oui oui et Duo comprenait si, si.

Et lui aussi allait pas tarder à comprendre.

¤

- T'es tout seul.

- ...

- Comprends bien si on m'appelle Duo c'est pas pour rien, je les prends par deux, y a que là que je prends mon pied.

¤

Les mains recommençaient à bouger.

Aie...

Un mamelon de frôlé...

Hmm...

Il voyait pas son visage et son corps répondait.

Il se rappelait pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait, trop occupé à regarder Quatre qu'il était.

Et trop bourré.

Il savait quand même qu'il était brun et pas trop mal, hein ? C'était juste flou.

La vue en moins, les souvenirs tronqués, il restait que les autres sens.

L'intellect était parti dans le sud.

Enfin pas tout à fait.

Duo voulait pas jouer le rôle du chevalier solitaire dans un monde dangereux.

Ni de la monture.

¤

- Nympho, _Delano_ ?

- Non, juste libido. Vous l'ai dit un mec tout seul me suffit pas et si c'est pour que je sois encore plus frustré je préfère rester avec la veuve poignet. Donc si tu veux bien m'excuser...

- Mais moi je veux _pas_ rester avec la veuve poignet.

¤

Et on le comprend.

C'est pas de la drague.

C'est un échange de bons procédés.

¤

- Mais si tu verras, c'est très bien aussi, toi t'as perdu l'habitude.

- ...

- Rappelle-toi ! Tu l'as pratiqué très souvent quand t'étais ado et que t'avais rien à te mettre sous la dent que des mags.

¤

Mais il écoutait pas.

Il avait trop faim.

Sa respiration était un peu plus saccadée.

Et puis et puis, il faisait ce qu'il faisait pas jusque-là.

Il commençait à se frotter ouvertement au calbar.

Il remontait et redescendait au rythme de ses profonds coups de rein, tirant le tissus sur le séant de Duo.

Et putain c'était bon.

Avant arrière.

Avant arrière.

Quand l'autre glissait sans aucune pudeur entre ses fesses, gêné par le dernier rempart.

Le caleçon ?

Non.

Le consentement...

Il suffisait d'un doigt ou d'un mouvement de ouf pour mettre tout nu.

Mais il suffisait d'un non pour tout arrêter.

Et merde il suivait... il se branlait encore plus...

¤

- T'as pas envie ?

¤

Franchement ?

¤

- Grave mais tu vas jouir tout seul et ça va me saouler. Mimine elle déçoit pas, elle.

- Mais non.

¤

Trop bourré... pas assez... les sensations le rendaient plus décalqué encore, la main près de la sienne allait l'achever,

il se sentait poindre comme un chien se faisant remuer la queue.

La bouche du chacal était dans son cou mais il l'embrassait pas le fumier, il se contentait de lui parler, de laisser l'air le frôler.

¤

- Ben voyons.

¤

Un torse qui se coulait ouvertement contre son dos.

Une main qui avait quitté le torse pour plonger sans scrupule dans le devant du calebut.

L'autre main manipulait des calots et l'autre se sentait bien bille.

Aie.

Aie.

Aie...

Caramba…

¤

- Hn ?

¤

Frissons.

Bordel Mr Freeze... lui donnait une putain de BARRE.

Et la sienne... Il voulait sucer du glaçon.

Mais il allait le regretter.

¤

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Et je les regarde prendre leur pied alors que je m'emmerde.

¤

Trop excité pour retourner en arrière.

Ses fesses se découvraient et il sentait l'autre monter et le relever doucement.

Debout à perdre pied.

Chaud.

Froid.

Chaud.

Chaud.

Chaud.

Un dernier mot alors qu'il l'achevait.

¤

-Un _tiens_ vaut mieux que deux, tu l'auras, Duo.

¤

Une résignation.

Une tête rejetée en arrière qui avait bien failli assommer l'autre derrière.

¤

- Dans le cul, ouais ?

¤

Ils tâtonnèrent pour que Duo s'appuie sur le lavabo alors que l'autre carnivore lui mordait la nuque.

Le fauve était maîtrisé.

Là il allait être lâché.

Léché ?

¤

- Question de point de vue, barman...

- Je suis vorace.

- T'inquiète, tu vas bouffer...

¤

Putain cette voix...

Aie résolution...

La pharmacie bordel, il était où ce putain de lubrifiant !

Et les capotes.

Oh...

il avait les mains partout mais c'était pas nouveau...

¤

- ...

- Quand tu grimperas au rideau de douche...

- Bordel...

- On en reparlera... au pire...

¤

Une langue qui retraçait savamment la colonne vertébrale.

Et il se trémoussait contre.

Et il avait dégagé la natte de sa nuque pour faire grimper la température.

Les zones les plus érogènes n'étaient pas forcément les plus évidentes, surtout chez Duo.

Personne ne pouvait savoir que lui mordiller le gros orteil droit l'envoyait tout droit sur orbite après tout.

¤

- Hmmmm ?

- Je te promets une tournée à vie dans mon bar. Boissons à volonté.

¤

Oh, Alcool à vie ?

Ouais...

Un sourire.

¤

- Ça marche. Ça vaut une nuit naze.

¤

La nuit.

Les soupirs.

Le film de cul live en son digital.

Le toucher, le goût, l'odorat, l'ouïe.

¤

- Oh Bordel...

- ...

- OH BORDEL...

- Tu l'as déjà dit...

¤

Duo ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé dessus.

Mais si la première fois ça avait été pas trop mal, ils avaient renversé toutes les conneries de la salle de bain (gel douche et autre)...

¤

- Alors ?

- Peut mieux faire... C'était sympaaaah ? Pourquoi tu me hmmm croques l'orteil ?

- Fétichisme.

¤

La seconde vu qu'ils avaient appris à se « connaître » mieux

quand même... et le barman l'avait fait décoller du sol avec sa force.

A croire que branler des bouteilles rendait expert.

¤

- Alors ?

- Mieux.

¤

Mais alors la troisième... où Duo se retenait d'arracher les rideaux de la salle de bain...

¤

- Hey mais tu tiens ?

- Ça coûte cher les tournées à vie.

¤

La quatrième...

où les rideaux de douche transparents avaient été arrachés...

¤

- Putain, Amaury va me tuer...

- On s'en fout...

¤

La cinquième où Duo avait voulu faire diversion avec le magnum dans la cuisine.

Ils l'avaient descendue et après ça avait été le festival dans le couloir, contre la porte de la chambre de Quatre.

¤

- Tu déclares forfait ?

¤

C'était difficile de répondre à une question quand on vous tétait la langue.

¤

A partir de la cinquième fois Duo avait perdu le compte en même temps que la tête.

C'était peut-être l'alcool, peut-être le barman, peut-être le noir, peut-être un tout, mais il pouvait pas le nier.

Il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied avec un seul mec à la fois.

Même si avec deux mecs qui savaient s'y prendre c'était mieux.

¤

- Wow.

- Plus fort, Duo, on t'entend pas.

¤

Ils avaient été suffisamment consciencieux – ou dopés ? - pour ranger les cadavres de capotes, ramasser leur merde et ranger le rideau de douche.

Mais lorsque Duo rentra dans la baignoire, tendant ses fesses pour ramasser une savonnette...

Et la lumière fut.

¤

- Putain... t'es tombé dans le viagra quand t'étais petit ?

- Des protestation Duo « je m'envois deux gars » ?

- Nan mais... on rangeait quoi !

- On a besoin d'un douche.

¤

Et hop un robinet ouvert.

Un peu d'eau le long de la colonne vertébrale, sur des reins cambrés, entre des fesses...

¤

- Heero...

- J'adore tes fesses... et il fait jour, je les vois, j'en profite.

- Hmm...

¤

Quand Duo plus ou moins perdit connaissance après une xième fois, il décida à son réveil de s'appeler Solo.

C'était insoutenablement trop bon, même pour lui.

* * *

« Fin du Flashback »

¤

Hilde était en train de se décomposer au fur et à mesure de son récit et moi je me retenais de ne pas rire comme un crevard.

Sans pitié je suis.

¤

- Alors... tu nous as entendus... et eux aussi.

- Oui !

¤

Ses yeux lançaient des couteaux.

¤

- Et ils ont dormi où ?

- Amaury les a trouvés dans la salle de bain.

- Mais c'est pas confortable.

¤

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais été décérébré.

Nan, j'y avais juste eu droit.

¤

- Je pense PAS qu'ils aient dormi, Trowa. T'as commencé à 3h00 du mat', Duo s'est levé à 4h00 et ça a été non stop jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à je sais pas quelle heure mais il faisait jour.

- Il recommence à faire jour vite, on est fin février…

- Il est 17h00, Trowa. A 15h00 ils y étaient encore. Après ils sont venus comme des fleurs au salon et moi j'ai fait semblant d'avoir dormi tout le long. Après Amaury s'est levé.

¤

Elle fulminait la pauvre.

Sérieux je la plaignais.

Très fort.

Sisi.

Je déposais une main compatissante sur son épaule.

¤

- Et t'as même pas pu te masturber ?

- Deux mecs ensemble ça m'excite pas nan, merci.

- Mah... t'es pas du genre fidèle ?

- Non?

- Alors vu qu'il est bi, je sais pas, peut-être ?

¤

Du dépit ?

De la rage ?

¤

- Attends il est pas bi, il fait semblant.

- ?

- Ben 100 pour 100 des gays veulent des hétéros inaccessibles.

- Pas si inaccessibles ! Un peu de persuasion...

- Et il a estimé qu'en se disant bi, il récupérait 50 pour 100 du bénéfice.

¤

Ah pas con...

Cte misère...

Je secoue la tête dépité.

¤

- Alors ouais ma belle, c'est la loose. Il reste du Johnnie Walker dans la cuisine.

¤

Je crois qu'elle est partie la descendre.

¤

¤

**OWARI POUR DE VRAI **

* * *

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi chacale :p - 

Merci et à bientôt !

Mithy ¤ se marre ¤


End file.
